


To Bloom

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Almost, mostly, enough.





	To Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 3, 'in full bloom'

Ashteroze smiled and brushed the dirt from her hands as she stood. It was not yet midday, but she had already trimmed away all the dead leaves and wilting petals in the whole of her garden. Now, it was a sea of colors, all in full bloom. Vines had been tended, too, and greenery shaped. 

Now she could relax and enjoy the splendor of her flower friends. They weren't quite the same as she was, but they were very close. They didn't mind what she was, and Ashteroze could tell how they all felt. 

And it was almost, mostly, enough.


End file.
